Karaoke Night
by serindraxx
Summary: Hogwarts was having a first Karaoke night, where they invited all the fifth year and up to sing to the rest of the school. Could this possibly be the thing to change Lilys mind? LJ


Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the lyrics you see in this fic. I don't even own the characters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hogwarts was having a first Karaoke night, where they invited all the fifth year and up to sing to the rest of the school. They didn't really mind all the songs but there were some restrictions.

All the singers were deciding what they were going to sing. Sirius Black and Michelle Warden were going to sing a PCD song, with some changes. James Potter and Lily Evans, Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl, were going to sing a Counting Crows song, while Remus Lupin and some other seventh year were going to sing a Bowling for Soup song.

Just then, everybody was backstage getting ready for when they were called.

The first singing group called was, "Black, Sirius and Warden, Michelle."

Sirius and Michelle came out from backstage and set their music up.

[Michelle

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha, ha

Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha, ha

[Sirius

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

[Michelle

I don't give a...

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same

Since up in Second Year

They been trying to get with me

Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

They always got a plan

To be my one and only man

Want to hold me with their hands

Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

I keep turning them down

But, they always come around

Asking me to go around

That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want

Only want my ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha

Only want what they want

But, na, ah-ah

Na, ah-ah

[Sirius

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

[Michelle

I don't give a...

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Do you know that no

Don't mean yes, it means no

So just hold up, wait a minute

Let me put my two cents in it

One, just be patient

Don't be rushing

Like you're anxious

And two, you're just too aggressive

So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?

And I don't want to go there

Only want

Only want my ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha

Only want what they want

But, na, ah-ah

Na, ah-ah

[Sirius

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

[Michelle

I don't give a...

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

[Sirius

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp

Boomp, boomp-boomp

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp

Boomp, boomp-boomp

[Repeated

[Michelle

Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell

You want it bad, but oh well

Dude, what you got for me

Is something I

Something I don't need

Hey!

[Sirius

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

[Michelle

I don't give a...

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

[Sirius

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

[Michelle

I don't give a...

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

As soon as the song ended, everyone clapped, even the teachers, with a few raised eyebrows. Everybody knew that those two were Hogwarts' biggest players and the song seemed to fit with both personalities.

When "Lupin, Remus and Alexia Abbott," were called, both were extremely nervous. But as soon as the music started, they both relaxed.

[Remus

I almost got drunk at school at 14

Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen

Who almost went on to be Miss Texas

But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes

I almost dropped out to move to LA

Where I was almost famous for almost a day

[Alexia

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost loved you

I almost wished u would've loved me too

[Remus

I almost held up a grocery store

Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more

Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug

Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs

That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away

And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay

[Alexia

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost had you

And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined

to spend my time missing you

I almost wish you would've loved me too

[Remus

Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done

I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton

I know we had our problems I can't remember one

[Alexia

I almost forgot to say something else

And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself

I almost wrote a song about you today

But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost had you

And I didn't even know it

[Remus

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined

to spend my time missing you

And I almost had you [x3

I almost wish you would've loved me too

When their song was over, the applause was the loudest yet. But then, they still had their Heads to sing too. The teachers had decided to call those two last.

Finally after about an hour of the fifth and sixth years singing, "Potter, James and Evans, Lily," were called.

Both were all smiles when they were called.

[James

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

[Lily

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

[James

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

[Lily

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

[James

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

[Lily

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

[James

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

[Lily

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

[Both

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love [x7

[James

Accidentally

[Both

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally [x2

[James

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

[Lily

Love ...I'm in love

Everybody thought the song was just something fun that the Heads had chosen, but what happened after was no joke.

James grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her body close to his. As she looked at him, he brought his face down close to hers, and whispering, "I'm accidentally in love," placed his mouth over hers in a kiss.

Lily responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everybody clapped, even the Slytherins; but one Slytherin was too wrapped up in his feelings for the redhead, and turned away.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes took this in and made a note of it in his mind.

The time would probably come when he would need it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know I probably shouldn't have written this, but it popped up and I had the lyrics. This AN is my warning, I am going to be starting school in about two weeks and might not have the time to write. I will try to update as soon as I find the time, but I have a lot on my schedule this year. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
